Distintos
by Hokuto no Ken
Summary: Descansa, respira. Las cosas buenas no son siempre las que quieres, a veces lo mejor viene por si solo. —Sasuke y Hinata.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto. **Notas: **Antes de que se cumpla el año de no escribir en el fandom, coloco esto.

* * *

**Distintos **

Temblaba. La impotencia y el miedo de sentirse sola. Los truenos no le eran ningún problema, el clima frío que ingresaba a su casa y traspasaba su piel no le producía malestar alguno, era el simple sentimiento de verse rodeada de muchas cosas y a la misma vez de nada.

Los muebles, la chimenea, los cuadros adornando las buenas paredes, el piso brillante y los adornos que decoraban la elegante casa. Todo lleno, ella vacía.

Las gotas que se deslizaban por las ventanas cerradas, resbalando sin premura y chocando unas con otras. Ya estaba oscureciendo, más rápido con el clima, y los carros pitaban para llegar a su hogar caliente encontrando un refugio. Ella podía encender la chimenea… pero simplemente creía que no valdría la pena, aún sentiría frío, un frío que viene del alma que le obligaba a cerrar los ojos y respirar con calma.

_Uno, dos, tres._

Los volvía abrir, para chupar sus labios y respirar de nuevo.

Su padre no estaba, su hermana tampoco, a veces se preguntaba como era que su hermana menor tuviera mucha más vida personal que ella. Le alegraba, envidia y alegría… ella siempre se consideró extraña. Los truenos sonaron más fuertes y cerró los ojos por puro instinto, en serio estaba oscureciendo rápido.

—Encontré una sombrilla.

Ella asintió y vio a su invitado. El trabajo de literatura tenía que quedar olvidado por ese día, no se podía hacer nada si seguía empeorando el clima, aún tenían tiempo así no que no habría ningún problema con eso.

Hinata vio al chico, sus cejas negras y fruncidas, su cara blanca y ojos negros, sus cabellos lacios y labios frescos. El uniforme bien puesto aunque las clases ya hubieran terminado, su porte erguido que mostraba respeto. Era un chico atractivo, ella no podría negar eso, pero era tan contrario a la persona que ella estaba esperando.

Tocó sus manos, frías comparadas con las suyas más cálidas, arrebató la sombrilla y apretó duro para después hacerlo suave, mover tres veces para que esta finalmente se abriera.

—Es quisquillosa —comentó ella —a mi padre también le causa problemas —sonrió levemente con la paciencia que ella tenía; Sasuke asintió sin darle mucha importancia del todo, lo único que requería era salir rápidamente a su casa antes que el clima le diera alguna mala pasada. El clima si era el quisquilloso.

Calzó sus zapatos y abrió la puerta, el sonido de la lluvia cayendo se hizo más fuerte a lo que se escuchaba dentro de la casa, las paredes bloqueaban algo el sonido.

—Lo de esta tarde… —pronunció él sin verla a los ojos, Hinata prestó atención en ese momento —… era en serio —suspiró y salió de la casa, desviando las gotas de agua con la sombrilla para que no lo mojaran tanto, aunque eso no contaría con el pantalón que llevaba puesto.

El clima frío ingresó a sus pulmones, haciendo que Hinata cerrara los ojos y pudiera respirar profundo.

_Uno, dos, tres._

Y volvía a abrirlos viendo a la figura desaparecer entre los árboles, las calles y los coches, quedando ella ahora si completamente sola. El semáforo que estaba por su casa se puso en verde, haciendo que todos los carros siguieran su marcha.

Cerró la puerta y le puso seguro. Sus manos no se despegaban de la manilla tibia por el contacto de su piel caliente. Las personas eran extrañas, ella lo era, pero eran tan inseguros los sentimientos de las personas. Recordó unos labios suaves, tibios que se adentraron en su boca, el sobresalto y palpitar de su corazón en esos escasos segundos.

Era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así, la primera vez que su corazón latió desbocado con la presencia y cercanía de otra persona que no sea ese chico quisquilloso, rubio y de gran sonrisa.

Eran tan opuestos y la gente tan rara, en ese mismo instante ella se entendía mucho menos, menos de lo que se podría tratar de entender el día anterior. Sasuke no era Naruto, pero de alguna manera eso no era tan malo.

_Un beso no significa nada, pero puede cambiarlo todo. _

Cerró los ojos y respiró nuevamente. Que su corazón palpitara tan fuerte no ayudaba en mucho.

**Fin **


End file.
